List of Associated Production Music
444 444 is a OST (original soundtrack) from Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown ''that has been played during Mission 5 - 444 (hence its name). * "'Atelier Girls" - Plays when the Terran Federal Union's Atelier Unit goes into action for the first time. * "After Kassala" - The Rah-Rah-Robot fights against NRC aircraft, tanks, artillery and soldiers stationed in Asmara, Eritrea. * "It Came From Lake Chad" - While Mel Danger is being deployed in process, the scene cuts to an epic dogfight, which happens off the coast of Sitka, Alaska. A Building Panic '''A Building Panic is composed by James Horner. It occurs when the RMS Titanic is about to sink, which is heard in James Cameroon's 1995 film Titanic. *"Ducanger of Denali" - Nat, Molly, Walter and Layla try to rescue Shyahtsoo, her granddaughter and Connie Williams with the beam from a collpsing building that is caught on fire by a firebombing campaign that the South Vietnam Air Force had done, but they failed, and Shyahtsoo told the Mabrays to leave promptly and run away from it (just before Weiss Schnee, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and the rest of his friends would arrive). This would be a reference to when Gen and Kimie try to save Shinji, Eiko and Daikichi from the engulfed collapsing building before they would either get burned, and/or get crushed by it, which was seen in Barefoot Gen. A Girl Loved in the Moonlight A Girl Loved in the Moonlight 'is a song composed by Akimitsu Honma and sung by Rie Sugimoto heavily based on Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished: The Final Chapter's Lilia soundtrack as part of the Rie Sugimoto/Lilia soundtrack * '"The Thing Returns" - plays when Seong-kyeong tells about why the infected somehow transformed into hostile creatures that is assimilated by the Thing and caused massive clash with The Thing's monsters and the infected eachother * "Buckland" - Plays when Kira Buckland tells about Massie Block's plans for the New Central Powers Aegukka "Aegukka" (Chosŏn'gŭl: 애국가, lit. "Patriotism Song") officially translated as the "Patriotic Song" is the national anthem of North Korea. It was composed in 1945 as a patriotic song celebrating independence from Imperial Japanese occupation and was adopted as the state anthem in 1947. *"The Nuclear Missile" - North Korea launches a nuclear missile, making it the first nuclear-capable country to use nuclear weapons during World War III. Alice Blue Gown Alice Blue Gown is a popular song written by Joseph McCarthy and Harry Tierney. The song, which was inspired by Alice Roosevelt Longworth's signature gown, was first performed by Edith Day in the 1919 Broadway musical Irene. In 1920 the song was recorded and released. Artists who have recorded the song include Duke Ellington, Martha Wainwright, Kate & Anna McGarrigle, Glenn Miller, Wayne King, Frank Sinatra, Chet Atkins and Lenny Breau. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Sung by many kid heroes during the afterparty, that made the grownups waltz. That's also right before Paul White protests the song by not waltzing, and when he stopped the applause by tapping the glass, he even had to sing the USRAC national anthem. Later, it became a song to torture the kid heroes and USRAC soldiers (as a The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie reference of Viktor the Tough Fish torturing his fellow patrons, especially SpongeBob and Patrick with the Goofy Goober theme song) to see that who sings this song first is the culprit. Alien (Black Mesa Theme) Alien is a music composed by Joel Nielsen that is heard in the Xen chapter of Black Mesa, the remake of Half-Life 1. * "The Thing Returns" - Plays when the K-Z infected transformed into monstrosities that the Thing assimilated for the very first time as seen by Sandy Fox's recon drone. * "Eek, A Ghoul!" - The International Space Station uses cameras to observe the aftermath of the Last Day. Aloha Oe "Aloha Oe" is an arrangement of Queen Liliuokalani's Hawaiian song composed by J. Dufourny, and Hans Haider have license to release to Selected Sounds (APM Music). It seems to be semi-associated with the morning and characters sleeping. The It was released from the Selected Sound music library album ST 175 - Hawaii & South Pacific in 1985; however, the original version was released as far back as 1969 from the Carmen music library album Carmen-2006 - The Aloha Hawaiians - Beautiful Isle of Somewhere. *"Prologue" - Su Ji-Hoon enters his home village, Gyeongyeong. *"Former Glory" - Su Ji-Hoon, after having enjoying the first day after life on Earth finally recovered from the Last Day, goes to sleep. This song continued on when he woke up on the second day, showing people enjoying the abundance of flora and fauna. Arirang "Arirang" (아리랑; a.ɾi.ɾaŋ) is a Korean folk song that is often considered to be the anthem of Korea. There are about 3,600 variations of 60 different versions of the song, all of which include a refrain similar to, "Arirang, arirang, arariyo (아리랑, 아리랑, 아라리요)" It is estimated the song is more than 600 years old. "Arirang" is included twice on the UNESCO Intangible Cultural Heritage list. South Korea successfully submitted the song for inclusion on the UNESCO list in 2012. North Korea also successfully submitted the song for inclusion in 2014. In 2015, the South Korean Cultural Heritage Administration added the song to its list of important intangible cultural assets. *"Arirang, Araring, Arariyo" - The residents of Gyeongyeong (Su Ji-Hoon's village that turned out to be completely untouched after the Last Day) are singing this song when the healing rainstorm is about to start. The healing rainstorm is being obeyed by everyone Auferstanden aus Ruinen "Auferstanden aus Ruinen" (German for "Risen from Ruins") is a German patriotic song that was the national anthem of East Germany during its existence from 1949 to 1990. *"Code Yellow" - Played during a National People's Army parade in East Berlin while Su Ji-Hoon was watching TV after Ms. Frizzle's class arrived *"The Eleventh Hour" - Played during General Konstantin Rosenhain's funeral after being shot on the hip by Carlos Ramon. Baker's Dozen Baker's Dozen is heard in the prologue of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, where you can see Sgt. Matthew Baker and his squad meet up with the new members of his own squad while in England, just before deploying to the Netherlands in time for Operation Market Garden. *"Assembling the Team" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew members, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door and the Preschool Girls meet up together with a lot of fictional characters in preparation for the Buttertoast Alliance's first mission: the Battle of Asmara. They all stay in a military camp in the Ciudad de Victoria, the capital city of the Estado ni Cristo. ''Barefoot Gen'' Closing Credits Theme Song The Barefoot Gen'' closing credits theme song''' is heard in the closing credits of an anime film based on a historical war horror-drama manga, Barefoot Gen. You can hear it while seeing the paper lanterns floating over the river at the sunset, and then, at night. Floating paper candles to be exact are also included. In the end of the credits, a starry sky can be seen too. The most important thing of all is that when Gen fulfills Shinji's belated promise on floating the wooden ship that they have made on the river, just before an atomic bomb would fall over Hiroshima (and right before Nagasaki). *"After Beleninsk" - Su Ji-Hoon and his friends pray for the departed souls who were killed in the USRAC War all together while floating their toy boat. Blurry Blurry was performed by an American rock band, Puddle of Mudd. It's also for Ace Combat 5, and it can too be heard in the second half of the credits. This song helps players who finished the game feel so very upbeat once they're done hearing "The Journey Home," just towards the end of the credits. *"Epilogue" - Played in the second half of the final end credits (right after It Only Takes A Moment from Hello Dolly!). Dancing the Hula (Reversed) This reversed version of Dancing the Hula can only be found in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Pickles." The first time this track played throughout the entire series, it was in reverse. You can hear it when Mr. Krabs arrives at SpongeBob's house. *"Kemp" - People began to speak broken English by "sharing the coney." *"An Old Friend" - Su Ji-Hoon meets his pen pal that he hasn't met before throughout World War III, only to find out that he's actually an intelligent ghoul who speaks broken English. Ertra, Ertra, Ertra '' '' "Ertra, Ertra, Ertra" (Tigrinya: ኤርትራ ኤርትራ ኤርትራ, Arabic: ارتريا ارتريا ارتريا‎) is the national anthem of Eritrea. It was adopted in 1993 shortly after independence, and is officially transliterated as "Eritrea, Eritrea, Eritrea" in English. The hymn was written by Solomon Tsehaye Beraki, and composed by Isaac Abraham Meharezghi and Aron Tekle Tesfatsion. *"After Kassala" - JoJo Siwa and Tiffany Haddish, both disguised as Nile River Coalition soldiers, listen to the NRC soldiers singing while doing an espionage mission during a flag-raising ceremony. For The Last Time For The Last Time is a sad and romantic piece composed by Alexander Nakarada. Lots of harmonies and strings. Perfect for those sad scenes where you want your viewers to cry a couple of tears. This music will help you achieve that. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - After an ensuing battle against the Magna Men, the battle eventually stopped when a platoon of Grand Alliance tanks arrive together with Steven Gätjen telling them to yield their weapons. Later on, says that the battle is over, and promises that if the Soviet, Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers soldiers surrendered to the Alliance, they could go home to their families the very same day. Also seen when an American soldier and a Nazi Union general meet for the first time as friends since they run out of ammo. At the end of this track (and towards the end of that chapter, and the episode), it shows a flash forward showing the two of these men as old people visiting a cemetery in Walkerville. Fortunate Son "Fortunate Son" is a song by the American rock band Creedence Clearwater Revival released on their fourth studio album, Willy and the Poor Boys in November 1969. It was previously released as a single, together with "Down on the Corner," in September 1969. It soon became an anti-war movement anthem; an expressive symbol of the counterculture's opposition to U.S. military involvement in the Vietnam War and solidarity with the soldiers fighting it. The song reached #14 on the United States charts on November 22, 1969, the week before Billboard changed its methodology on double-sided hits. The tracks combined to climb to #9 the next week, on the way to peaking at #3 three more weeks later, on 20 December 1969. It won the RIAA Gold Disc award in December 1970. Pitchfork Media placed it at number 17 on its list of "The 200 Greatest Songs of the 1960s." Rolling Stone placed it at #99 on its "500 Greatest Songs of All Time" list. In 2013, the song was added to the National Recording Registry by the Library of Congress for being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." *"Fortunate Preschool Character" - The United Preschool Nations Army prepare to hunt down Rubyists. Giải Phóng Miền Nam "Liberate the South" (Vietnamese: Giải phóng miền Nam), also known as "Release the South," was the national anthem of the Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnam from 1969 to 1976. *"Giải Phóng Miền Nam" - The One Voice Children's Choir perform this song for the South Vietnamese comrades who seek reunification under a communist rule and the restoration of the Ho Chi Minh Thought. *"Highway to Saigon" - Sung by the Walkerville Elementary School students in formal clothes in a recital (arranged by the Viet Cong by request) as a propaganda event against the ducangers. Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada "Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada" (English: Glory to the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship; Portuguese: Glória à Ditadura Revolucionária Capitalista Unificada) was adopted as the national anthem of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship by Supreme Leader Richard Loud III. The lyrics were written by his sister, Anne Vanderbilt Loud. The music was composed by a Venezuelan musician named Juan José Landaeta in tune of Gloria al Bravo Pueblo, the national anthem of Venezuela. *"A Lavish Human Sacrifice" - The UCRD People's Armed Forces Musical Corps play this national anthem when the UCRD flag is raising. God Bless the USA "God Bless the U.S.A." (also known as "Proud To Be An American") is an American patriotic song written and recorded by American country music artist Lee Greenwood, and is considered to be his signature song. The first album it appears on is 1984's You've Got a Good Love Coming. It reached No. 7 on the Billboard magazine Hot Country Singles chart when originally released in the spring of 1984, and was played at the 1984 Republican National Convention with President Ronald Reagan and First Lady Nancy Reagan in attendance, but the song gained greater prominence during the Gulf War in 1990 and 1991, as a way of boosting morale, and was re-included on his 1992 album American Patriot as a result of its newfound popularity. The popularity of the song rose sharply after the September 11 attacks and during the 2003 invasion of Iraq, and the song was re-released as a single, re-entering the country music charts at No. 16 and peaking at No. 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 pop chart in 2001.needed The song was also re-recorded in 2003 and released as "God Bless the U.S.A. 2003." Greenwood also wrote a Canadian version of this song called "God Bless You Canada." The song has sold over a million copies in the United States by July 2015. *"There Ain't No Doubt I Love This Land" - During the Testimonial Week parade for the Grand Alliance in Manila, Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha perform the chorus part with the Madrigal Singers all together on stage. This made Su Ji-Hoon how to remember that the Texas Tenors sung this song in the Beacon Academy Soldier Ceremony from the past week before this parade happened. Gott Erhalte Franz den Kaiser "'''''Gott erhalte Franz den Kaiser" (English: "God Save Emperor Francis", lit. "God save Francis the Emperor") is a personal anthem to Francis II, Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire and later of the Austrian Empire. The lyrics were by Lorenz Leopold Haschka (1749–1827), and the melody by Joseph Haydn. It is sometimes called the "Kaiserhymne" (Emperor's Hymn). Haydn's tune has since been widely employed in other contexts: in works of classical music, in Christian hymns, in alma maters, and as the tune of the "Deutschlandlied", the national anthem of Germany. *"Reunited" - The crowd of people sing this national anthem during the reunification ceremony of Austria and Hungary, and the coronation of Karl von Habsburg as the new Emperor of Austria-Hungary. Grass Skirt Chase "Grass Skirt Chase" was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. It is the famous "chase music" of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. *"War Never Changes" - Su Ji-Hoon and his family, including the Preschool Girls all of his friends, escape to a Vault fallout shelter in Seoul when a Hwasong-15 nuclear missile is launching towards the city (and before an EMP blacked out most South Korean cities). Grave of the Fireflies Theme Song The Grave of the Fireflies'' theme song''' is heard in the closing credits of the live action version of the same name. The credits sequence consists of some of Seita and Setsuko Yokokawas when they're still alive, including a montage showing children from around the world affected by various conflicts (as of 2005). In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it's also played in The Acquitting, but there will be a music video showing a montage of child-aged cartoon characters in formal clothes that are found in some cartoon episodes replacing the live-action kids that had affected in various conflicts and military occupations (while the footages of Seita and Setsuko are kept), which will be used in the Japanese spinoff of this story. *"The Acquitting" - Su Ji-Hoon looks at a book showing all the guests of How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony and afterparty. Hawaiian Cocktail "Hawaiian Cocktail" was composed by Richard Myhill. It mostly plays as the sad theme for the show. The track features a steel guitar playing throughout. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Mrs. Charming begs Mr. Charming not to do some carpenting. *"Eek, A Ghoul!" - Su Ji-Hoon walks out from the Axiom and recheck around the ruins of Seoul, just long after the Last Day. *"The Dead Soldier" - Su Ji-Hoon walks with patients in the hospital after the Last Day, still suffering with bloodied bandages while waiting for Safe Havens' imported medicine and medical equipment to arrive.. Heil Dir Im Siegerkranz "Heil dir im Siegerkranz" (German for "Hail to Thee in the Victor's Crown," literally: "Hail to You in a Victor's Wreath") was the unofficial national anthem of the German Empire from 1871 to 1918. Before the foundation of the Empire, it had been the royal anthem of Prussia since 1795 and remained it after 1871. The melody of the hymn derived from the British anthem "God Save the King". For these reasons, the song failed to become popular within all of Germany. Not only did it fail to win the support of most German nationalists, it was never recognized by the southern German states, such as Bavaria or Württemberg. After World War I, the German Empire came to an end and "Das Lied der Deutschen" became the national anthem of the Weimar Republic. Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101 Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101 was composed by Antonín Dvořák. It would've been everybody's favorite humoresque by Dvořák himself ever since that it's also one of these eight humoresques that he ever made. *"Assembling the Team" - The Buttertoast Alliance train together in Ciudad de Victoria with the other Grand Alliance soldiers in order to prepare for their very first deployment; the Battle of Asmara. It's played with trumpets too. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" is a rock ballad performed by American hard rock band Aerosmith for the 1998 natural disaster film Armageddon which lead singer Steven Tyler's daughter Liv Tyler starred in. It is one of four songs performed by the band for the film, the other three being "What Kind of Love Are You On", "Come Together" and "Sweet Emotion". Written by Diane Warren, the song debuted at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, giving the band their first and only number-one single there. The song stayed at number one for four weeks, from September 5 to September 26, 1998. The song also stayed at number one for several weeks in several other countries, including Australia, Ireland and Norway. It sold over a million copies in the United Kingdom and reached number four on the UK Singles Chart. The song was also covered by American country music singer Mark Chesnutt for his album of the same name. In early 1999, his version was a top-twenty hit on the Billboard Hot 100 while also topping the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. *"The Scorpion Stings" - ISS astronauts try to deactivate the ISIS-hijacked North Korean nuclear missiles from hitting Hiroshima and Nagasaki. I Vow to Thee, My Country "I Vow to Thee, My Country" is a British patriotic song, created in 1921, when a poem by Sir Cecil Spring Rice was set to music by Gustav Holst. The origin of the lyric is a poem by diplomat Cecil Spring Rice, which he wrote in 1908 while posted to the British Embassy in Stockholm. Then called '''''Urbs Dei (The City of God) or The Two Fatherlands, the poem described how a Christian owes his loyalties to both his homeland and the heavenly kingdom. The lyrics were in part based upon the motto of the Spring family, from whom Spring Rice was descended.The first verse, as originally composed, had an overtly patriotic stance, which typified its pre-World War I era. In 1912, Spring Rice was appointed as Ambassador to the United States of America, where he influenced the administration of Woodrow Wilson to abandon neutrality and join Britain in the war against Germany. After the United States entered the war, he was recalled to Britain. Shortly before his departure from the US in January 1918, he re-wrote and renamed Urbs Dei, significantly altering the first verse to concentrate on the huge losses suffered by British soldiers during the intervening years. According to Sir Cecil's granddaughter, the three verses were never intended to appear together. The original poem consisted of verses 2 and 3, the amended poem of verses 1 and 3. The first verse, and the rarely sung second verse, refer to the United Kingdom, and particularly to the sacrifice of those who died during the First World War. The last verse, starting "And there's another country," is a reference to God's kingdom. The final line is based on Proverbs 3:17, which reads "Her ways are ways of pleasantness, and all her paths are peace" in the King James Version. *"Assembling the Team" - Ending of the chapter. It Only Takes A Moment It Only Takes A Moment occurs when Cornelius Hackl was trying to do his best to ensure that his date with Irene Molloy should be the shortest, probably lasting for approximately any negative power of seconds or so. It's heard in Hello, Dolly!, and it became even more popular in WALL-E. *"Aftermath" - This becomes Su Ji-Hoon's favorite song after the Last Day, along with "Put On Your Sunday Clothes." Both of them are the same songs that had performed in Hello, Dolly!. *"Taking A Moment" - Sung by the ghosts of Cornelius Hackl and Irene Molloy (first part), the surviving nuclear war victims (chorus), the ghost of Sadako Sasaki (second part), and finally (after Gen and Ryūta reconcile for thievery in Japanese), Gen Nakaoka and Ryūta Kondō (final part; sung in English). Its lyrics here is slightly modified. When the song ends, Hackl and Molloy talk to Su Ji-Hoon about life and hope in the endless nuclear wasteland, and even Earth's possible recovery (especially to the worlds affected in the Last Day). *"Epilogue" - Played in the first half of the final end credits (followed by Puddle of Mudd's Blurry). Please take note that the WALL-E video game version of this song (like this) is played throughout the credits before transitioning into Blurry. La Marseillaise "La Marseillaise" (/ˌmɑːrsəˈleɪz, ˌmɑːrseɪˈ(j)ɛz/ MAR-sə-LAYZ, MAR-say-(Y)EZ, French: maʁsɛjɛːz) is the national anthem of France. The song was written in 1792 by Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle in Strasbourg after the declaration of war by France against Austria, and was originally titled "Chant de guerre pour l'Armée du Rhin" ("War Song for the Rhine Army"). The French National Convention adopted it as the Republic's anthem in 1795. The song acquired its nickname after being sung in Paris by volunteers from Marseille marching to the capital. The song is the first example of the "European march" anthemic style. The anthem's evocative melody and lyrics have led to its widespread use as a song of revolution and its incorporation into many pieces of classical and popular music. *"Assembling the Team" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew raise the French Foreign Legion flag for the Buttertoast Alliance's allegiance to the French Army and the British Army. Land of the Mariana Sauce Rivers "Land of the Marinara Sauce Rivers" is the national anthem of the Grand Caliphate of Pastaland. It is in tune of an old Iraqi national anthem, "Ardh ul-Furatayn." *"Alike in Journey" - Played on a radio after an announcement from a Pastalandic anchorwoman that the Pastalanders should stand up to listen to the Caliph of Pastaland in his speech regarding of the Soviet invasion of his country and in dire need for American-led international assistance and restabilization of his nation's economy. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!," also known as "Let It Snow," is a song written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Jule Styne in July 1945. It was written in Hollywood, California during a heat wave as Cahn and Styne imagined cooler conditions. Despite the lyrics making no mention of any holiday, the song has come to be regarded as a Christmas song in North America due to its winter theme, being played on radio stations during the Christmas and holiday season and having often been covered by various artists on Christmas-themed albums. In the Southern Hemisphere, however, it can be played during the winter months of June, July, and August; and in New Zealand, some play it at Matariki. *"Aftermath" - Su Ji-Hoon, while drinking a cup of hot cocoa, sees snow falling (after the Last Day) is over, which would mark the start of a nuclear winter. Let's Get Cooking Let's Get Cooking is a song that you can grab yourself or your preschooler so you can cook up a magical moment in the kitchen. You can hear this sweet-sounding song when you watch Butterbean's Cafe, and this song can always occur when Butterbean and her friends are cooking together to make a meal for an episode (complete with a "Fairy Finish"). *"Butterbean's Revenge" - Butterbean and her friends secretly make chocolate pies as delievery for North Korea to fool them. This song is repeated, and at the end of the first repeat of the song, they sing the US Air Force song (because they're giving the Boeing B-52 Stratofortresses payloads of them in crates), then this song repeats. Lonely Hearts Club "Lonely Heart's Club (a)" was composed by David Bell and Otto Sieben for SpongeBob SquarePants. It usually plays when someone gets mad in some of its episodes. *"Saving Blake" - General Wanda Li gets angry about Blake Belladonna and his family surviving from their execution by the Faunus People's Liberation Army after receiving a report. *"Aftermath" - Su Ji-Hoon angrily talks to a crying skin-peeled survivor who arrives at his Vault. Magna Men Magna Men is played as a battle music when the kid agents (still all dresed in formal clothes) fight against the Magna Men during a gala that honors the newly-recruited Spy Kids from all over Earth, just after temporary putting the adults into their deep sleep with the poisoned champaignes after a toast. It was composed for Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Similar to that same scene from Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, all the kid heroes fight against the Magna Men with all the secret agent gadgets that are formal-themed in the afterparty. Marcha Real The "Marcha Real" (Spanish pronunciation: reˈal, "Royal March") is the national anthem of Spain. It is one of only four national anthems in the world (along with those of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, and San Marino) that has no official lyrics (although it had lyrics in the past, they are no longer used). One of the oldest in the world, the Spanish national anthem was first printed in a document dated 1761 and entitled Libro de la Ordenanza de los Toques de Pífanos y Tambores que se tocan nuevamente en la Ynfantª Española (Book of the Ordenance of Newly Played Military Drum and Fife Calls by The Spanish Infantry), by Manuel de Espinosa. There, it is entitled "La Marcha Granadera" (English: "March of the Grenadiers"). According to the document, Manuel de Espinosa de los Monteros is the composer. There is a misconception that its author was Frederick II of Prussia, a great lover of music. That started in 1861 when it appears for the first time published in La España militar (Military Spain). In 1864, the colonel Antonio Vallecillo published the story in the diary El Espíritu Público (The Public Spirit), claiming the supposed Prussian origin of Marcha Real popular. According to Vallecillo, the anthem was a gift from Frederick II to the soldier Juan Martín Álvarez de Sotomayor, who was serving in the Prussian Court to learn the military tactics developed by Frederick II's army, under orders of King Charles III. In 1868, the history is published in Los Sucesos, changing the destinatary of the gift with Pedro Pablo Abarca de Bolea, Count of Aranda. The myth was picked up in different publications of 1884 and 1903 until it was included in 1908 in the Enciclopedia Espasa. In 1770, Charles III declared the "Marcha de Granaderos" as the official Honor March, and that formalized the habit of playing it in public and solemn acts. It became the official anthem during Isabel II's reign. After the 1868 Revolution, General Prim convoked a national contest to create an official state anthem, but it was declared deserted, advising the jury that "Marcha de Granaderos" was considered as such. By Alfonso XIII's time, it was established by a Royal Circular Order (27 August 1908) that interpreted the harmonization of the march done by Bartolomé Pérez Casas, Major Music of the Royal Corps of Halberdier Guards. During the Second Republic, Spain didn't have an official anthem and Himno de Riego was adopted as pseudo-official anthem. The actual symphonic version of the "Marcha Real" that replaces the Pérez Casas one belongs to maestro Francisco Grau and is the official one after the Royal Decree of 10 October 1997, when the Kingdom of Spain bought the author rights of the Marcha Real, then belonging to Pérez Casas's heirs. According to the Royal Decree 1560/1997, it should be in the key of B-flat major and a tempo of 76 bpm (♩=76), with a form of AABB and a duration of 52 seconds. *"Warcelona" - Heard on the radio. March of the Volunteers The "March of the Volunteers" is the national anthem of the People's Republic of China, including its special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macau. Unlike most previous Chinese state anthems, it is written entirely in the vernacular, rather than in Classical Chinese. Its lyrics were composed as a dramatic poem by the poet and playwright, the Japan-educated Tian Han in 1934 and set to music by Nie Er from Yunnan Province the next year for the film Children of Troubled Times. It was adopted as the PRC's provisional anthem in 1949 in place of the "Three Principles of the People" of the Republic of China and the Communist "Internationale". When Tian Han was imprisoned during the Cultural Revolution in the 1960s, the march was briefly and unofficially replaced by "The East Is Red", then played without words, then played with altered words. Restored to its original version, the "March of the Volunteers" was raised to official status in 1982, adopted by Hong Kong and Macau upon their restorations to China in 1997 and 1999, respectively, and included in the Chinese Constitution's Article 136 in 2004 (Article 141 in 2018). *"Take Back Walkerville" - Played during a military parade for the Coalition of the Red Star, celebrating the Coalition's triumph on taking over Walkerville right after the Walkervillian Holocaust. It's only seen when the heroes and civilians in the shelter were seeing this news coverage involving a victory parade. Marines' Hymn The "Marines' Hymn" is the official hymn of the United States Marine Corps, introduced by the first director of USMC Band, Francesco Maria Scala. It is the oldest official song in the United States Armed Forces. The "Marines' Hymn" is typically sung at the position of attention as a gesture of respect. However, the third verse is also used as a toast during formal events, such as the birthday ball and other ceremonies. *"After Kassala" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew members sing this song before boarding on the Rah-Rah-Robot again. ''May Bukas Pa'' May Bukas Pa (literally "There's another tomorrow") is a theme song of an ABS-CBN teleserye of the same name (May Bukas Pa). This song is so sad that it fits the show's theme. *"The Fall of a Little Blonde Boy" - Sung by Rusty Rivets and Ruby Ramirez during Liam McLoud's funeral (which was held in the Manila Memorial Park in Sucat, just after he was shot by a Virus during the Battle of Puerto Princesa. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Sung by a mother who is calming a wailing child while in an evacuation shelter during Typhoon Sanvu (Bagyong Lannie), a supertyphoon that landfell towards Manila and its nearby provinces (but it would later turn out to be used by a top-secret superweapon that was used by the Philippine Army, which is called the "Bagyonator 3000," which is created and owned by a Philippine general, and is hijacked by a USRAC secret agent from the KGB Order). *"Take Back Walkerville" - Sung by the same mother who is still calming a wailing child from the typhoon, but only this time, while in an underground fallout shelter that was hidden underneath Elder Kettle's house. Military Anthem of the People's Liberation Army The Military Anthem of the Chinese People's Liberation Army (Chinese: 中国人民解放军军歌; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Jūngē), also known as the March of the Chinese People's Liberation Army (simplified Chinese: 中国人民解放军进行曲; traditional Chinese: 中國人民解放軍進行曲; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Jìnxíngqǔ), is a patriotic song of the People's Republic of China. The song was written by Gong Mu (公木, real name Zhang Yongnian 张永年) and composed by Zheng Lücheng (郑律成, 정률성). The song's former name was March of the Eighth Route Army (simplified Chinese: 八路军进行曲; traditional Chinese: zh; pinyin: Bālùjūn Jìnxíngqǔ), and was one of the six songs in the Chorus of Eighth Route Army (simplified Chinese: 八路军大合唱; traditional Chinese: 八路軍大合唱; pinyin: Bālùjūn Dàhéchàng), all of which had Gong Mu as song writer and Zheng Lücheng as the composer. The song became known as the "March of the Liberation Army" (simplified Chinese: 解放军进行曲; traditional Chinese: 解放軍進行曲; pinyin: Jiěfàngjūn Jìnxíngqǔ) during the second Chinese Civil War. The lyrics were re-edited by the General Political Department in 1951 and the song renamed to March of the Chinese PLA in 1965. On July 25, 1988, the Central Military Commission decided to use the song as the official anthem of the People's Liberation Army. *"Bloodbath in Nanjing" - Played by Redcoat fifers and drummers while advancing to Nanjing with a few Redcoat, Nazi, Irken, Chinese, North Korean, North Japanese, Russian, North Vietnamese and other Coalition forces who were trying to save Nanjing from an ensuing massacre that had went underway by the New Empire of the Rising Sun. *"A New Resolution" - The Mormon Tabernacle Choir and the singing People's Liberation Army soldiers sing together in solidarity for China when it was at war against the New Empire of the Rising Sun during the Third Sino-Japanese War. It occured in a nationwide-broadcasted TV special event that brings condosolences and solidarities towards the Chinese people (and where celebrities from around the world are doing so for China), as produced by CCTV. Monger Skirt Chase Monger Skirt Chase is a remixed SpongeBob SquarePants music soundtrack that mixes Monger Sponge and Grass Skirt Chase (and both of these are chase music tracks). It's also made by a YouTuber named B L O C K Y via RaveDJ (https://rave.dj). *"War Never Changes" - A montage of interdimensional destruction throughout the Last Day is seen. Namibia, Land of the Brave "Namibia, Land of the Brave" is the national anthem of Namibia, adopted in December 1991. It was written by Axali Doëseb, who was the director of a traditional music group from the Kalahari desert. Doëseb was chosen to write it after winning a contest held after Namibia became independent in 1990. *"Free Namibia Again" - Sung by a military choir (and with the audience members in unison) when the Namibian flag is raising after the Buttertoast Alliance defeated a Subspace Alliance-occupied territory of South West Africa. National Anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command The "National Anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command" (Russian: Государственный гимн Объединенная Советская Команда Красного Нападения, tr. Gosudarstvenny gimn Ob'ednijennaja Sovetskaja Komanda Krasnogo Napadenija), also unofficially known as "Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye" (Russian: Сла́вься, Оте́чество на́ше свобо́дное, lit. "Be Glorious, our free Motherland") is the official national anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and formerly both the national anthem of the Soviet Union and the state anthem of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic from 1944 to 1991, replacing "The Internationale." The lyrics were written by Sergey Mikhalkov (1913-2009) in collaboration with Gabriel El-Registan (1899-1945) and the music was composed by Alexander Alexandrov (1883-1946). Also, the melody of its national anthem continues to be used in the Russian Federation's national anthem, which has different lyrics from the version used in the Soviet Union. *"Raging Tennelli" - The first verse and the chorus of the USRAC national anthem is performed by André Rieu, the Johann Strauss Orchestra, the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, the Alexandrov Ensemble, the CPC Central Military Commission Political Department Song and Dance Troupe, the State Merited Chorus and Symphony Orchestra of the Korean People's Army and the Moranbong Band before Elena Vasilieva announces the start of the caged hardcore wrestling match between Arnold "Captain Rock Man" Perlstein and Ralphie "Weatherman" Tennelli (and after their entrances). *"Alike in Journey" - Carlos is singing the Soviet anthem with the rest of Ms. Frizzle's class during a bank robbery while fighting against security guards that had been hired by the USRAC. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Paul White stops the applause after the kid heroes finished singing Alice Blue Gown and forces all of the audience members, the staff members and the kid heroes who sung this song to sing this national anthem. Nearer, My God, To Thee "Nearer, My God, to Thee" is a 19th-century Christian hymn by Sarah Flower Adams, which retells the story of Jacob's dream. Genesis 28:11-12 can be translated as follows: "So he came to a certain place and stayed there all night, because the sun had set. And he took one of the stones of that place and put it at his head, and he lay down in that place to sleep. Then he dreamed, and behold, a ladder was set up on the earth, and its top reached to heaven; and there the angels of God were ascending and descending on it..." The hymn is well known, among other uses, as the alleged last song the band on RMS Titanic played before the ship sank. *"War Never Changes" - Played by CNN while signing off towards the end of a Last Day coverage. *"Aftermath" - Played by a female United Nations peacekeeper who wears his hazmat suit, along with the three other UN peacekeepers in hazmat suits (who are all male) to calm the survivors down while evacuating from the black rain. At the same time, scenes of the post-nuclear blast devastation from around the world are seen, and Su Ji-Hoon's narration about the dangers of a nuclear fallout and this song accompany all of this together at the same time. At the end, she said, "Gentlemen, it's been a privilege of playing with you today." This could be a refernece of when Wallace Henry Heartley said this in the 1995 film Titanic. *"Prayer" - Played by CNN while signing back on at the same time. It's followed by the surviving CNN anchors and newly-recruited CNN anchors praying for peace and for the departed souls who died in the Last Day. New World Symphony Op. 95 - Largo New World Symphony Op. 95 - Largo is the part where a spiritual song called "Going Home" would be sung in. This one is the largo part of his ninth symphony, entitled as the "New World Symphony," and that always belongs to a Czech composer named Antonín Dvořák. It would've been everyone's favorite part while listening to this whole symphony by now. *"Epilogue" - Ji-Hoon, his family, the Preschool Girls and his surviving friends visit the Moon for human colonization, just as they're tasked to terraform the Moon and eventually rename it into "Luna." Nkosi Sikelel' iAfrika "Nkosi Sikelel' iAfrika" (Xhosa pronunciation: sikʼɛlɛl‿iafrikʼa, lit. "Lord Bless Africa") is a hymn originally composed in 1897 by Enoch Sontonga, a Xhosa clergyman at a Methodist mission school near Johannesburg. The song became a pan-African liberation song and versions of it were later adopted as the national anthems of five countries in Africa including Zambia, Tanzania, Namibia and Zimbabwe after independence. Zimbabwe and Namibia have since adopted new compositions for their national anthems. The song's melody is currently used as the national anthem of Tanzania and the national anthem of Zambia; and since 1997, in the national anthem of South Africa. *"Over the Cape's Mass Grave" - The anti-Subspace Army rebels are singing to this song. No Kidonia Without You No Kidonia Without You is a patriotic song for the Republic of Kidonia. It's also a tribute to President Arthur Read of Kidonia in explaining that a Kidonia without him would be a risky wasteland for all of its people to witness. *"The Reborn of Kidonia" - Kidonian soldiers sing while marching around the streets of Elwood City at the same time, all ready to fight bravely. PAW Patrol is On a Roll PAW Patrol is On a Roll is played when the selected pups are going to ride on vehicles upon going to a point of crisis that anyone in Adventure Bay and beyond calls. Singers use the pup's name as chant "go" many times. Ryder was the last, but his vehicle wasn't transformed. *"Bittersweet Reunions" - The PAW Patrol gets deployed to the Haunted Estate. Popiz Theme Song The theme song of ''Popiz'' is played everytime when an episode of a BabyTV show, Popiz. It's about how Pop and Piz were surprised when a new friend with unusual qualities visits their home. By interacting, exploring and learning to play with their visitor, Pop and Piz discover something new about themselves. It is believed that babies are curious about the world and each new encounter they experience is accompanied by different emotions: excitement, disappointment, happiness, etc. Pop and Piz take viewers on a journey in which they explore first emotions. You can watch the show with your child so you can point out and talk about the emotions that Pop and Piz are expressing. For older children, relate these to experiences that have already occurred (remember how you felt when... remember being scared by your new toy...). *"Former Glory" - The superweapon-affected locations are regrowing vegetation (be it fictional plants, cute plants and normal plants) from the rubble, and are also giving birth to cute animals (including real life animals), all thanks to the "green rain" (a healing rain that has a lot of healing bacteria and completely kills off the remaining radiation). Also, the green rain heals the survivors that have peeled skin, injuries, cuts, melted eyeballs, melted skin, and even radiation sickness from the aftermath of the Last Day (and eventually turn them back to normal; even their tattered clothes, and even clothe the completely naked their pre-Last Day clothes magically). That also decomposes the unburnt corpses and transform themselves into a lush patch of plants. All the stains are clean sooner, and (while the rubble of normal buildings aren't rebuilt, even with that rain),the landmarks are being rebuilt magically (except for the Genbaku dome in Hiroshima). The healing rainstorm lasted at 8:15 AM after opening the Stitchpunk Talisman. Put On Your Sunday Clothes Put On Your Sunday Clothes is sung by Cornelius Hackl and everyone else somewhere in New York City as they travel to Yonkers, and judging by the title, everyone is dressed in formal clothes for their travel to Yonkers to visit Dolly and anyone else from far away via train. It's also played in WALL-E. *"Aftermath" - This song becomes an upbeat, morale-boosting song for survivors and authority members alike after the Last Day was over. *"The Scavangers in Sunday Clothes" - Modified into a post-apocalyptic setting-fit lyrics, it's sung by Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls while traveling to Nagasaki, they make the feral ghouls feel attracted and friendly, just before meeting the scavangers in their best clothing. *"Taking A Moment" - A clip of "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" is played from Gen's smartphone while waking an unconscious Max Rockatansky up at the same time. Rah-Rah-Robot Song The Rah-Rah-Robot song is heard when Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli and Wanda Li are piloting the Rah-Rah-Robot in Magic School Bus jumpsuits while Jyoti Kaur and Tim Jamal are playing volleyball with the other four kids against Janet Perlstein and her team. It's heard throughout a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "Ralphie Strikes a Nerve." *"Star-Spangled Warthog" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew (Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda) arrive to Robo-Land once again with them wearing Magic School Bus jumpsuits, holding their helmets, as they prepare to ride on the Rah-Rah-Robot once again to defeat Hakim and save Kassala (and soon after the evacuation, North Africa) *"The Last Laugh" - Arnold is happy that the crew had won again, believe it or not, thanks to Ralphie and the Rah-Rah-Robot. This ignites the crowd to cheer loudly. *"The Scorpion Stings" - The Rah-Rah-Robot gets one last mission: to save Hiroshima and Nagasaki from terrorist-launched North Korean Hwasong-15 ICBM missiles. Rhodesians Never Die "Rhodesians Never Die" is a Rhodesian patriotic song, written and first recorded by Rhodesian singer-songwriter Clem Tholet in 1973. Though originally released as a pop song, its lyrics caused it to gain an iconic status amongst Rhodesians during the Rhodesian Bush War of the 1970s. Despite Rhodesia being dissolved in 1980 and being replaced with Zimbabwe, the song has resurfaced as an internet meme as the likes of the Soviet Anthem. *"Rhodesia Forever" - David Scobie's rendition is played on the radio while the Buttertoast Alliance is planning. Rule Britannia! "Rule, Britannia!" is a British patriotic song, originating from the poem "Rule, Britannia" by James Thomson and set to music by Thomas Arne in 1740. It is strongly associated with the Royal Navy, but also used by the British Army. *"Star-Spangled Warthog" - After Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda's normal outfits turn into Magic School Bus jumpsuits before riding the Rah-Rah-Robot for the second time, the scene cuts to a Royal Navy sailor dressing himself up in his dress uniform for a farewell party before heading to the Red Sea for a naval blockade. Running After My Fate Running After My Fate is the theme song of an indie post-apocalyptic horror/drama film, The Divide. This rock song is also composed by Jean-Pierre Taieb. *"Aftermath" - Su Ji-Hoon desparately and slowly, but bravely and surely walks around the ruins of Seoul during a black rain, donned in a hazmat suit (which is worn over his Vault jumpsuit). Senyuu Senyuu is a sad military song sung for the Imperial Japanese Army, and it's written in 1905, sometime during or after the Russo-Japanese War, but it made itself famous throughout World War II. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Mr. Charming sings this song while he's repairing a roof, just hours before the limousine would arrive. At the same time, Mrs. Charming tries to stop him from doing so before they would go with the Little Charmers to the How I Can Help Make the World Great speech. Siren's Song thumb|right|335px Siren's Song '''is a OST from ''Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown ''that has been played during Mission 11 - Fleet Destruction. *"Siren's Song" - The middle battle of the Siren's Song operation. *"The Wrath of the Nile" - Grand Alliance troops evacuate the burning town of Kassala while the Rah-Rah-Robot is destring NRC invading forces at the same time. Somnia Memorias '''Somnia Memorias (Somnia is Latin for "dreams", Memorias is Spanish for "memoirs") is the ending theme of Parasite Eve. It is sung by Shani Rigsbee. One version combines Spanish and Latin, while the other version is in English. The former is featured in the game and the Parasite Eve Original Soundtrack; the latter is featured on Parasite Eve Remixes. The English version is not a completely accurate translation of the Spanish + Latin version. * "Brea" - Plays when Aya Brea introduces for the very first time Steel Licks "Steel Licks" was composed by Jeremy Wakefield. The piece features a short steel guitar lick and the last note of the song plays when "Steel Licks (a)" is done playing. All Steel Licks *"Nora's Reunion" - Su Ji-Hoon and all of his friends go to Boston, only to be ruined after the Last Day was over. The Blaze at Dawn The Blaze at Dawn is the ending theme song of Soul Calibur V, as performed by Jillian Aversa. It's also composed by Cris Velasco. It happens once you defeat Elysium (who looks similar to Sophitia Alexander) in Heaven while playing as Patroklos Alexander and watch the ending cutscene where they use the Soul Calibur to destroy the Soul Edge and turn the world back to normal. *"Former Glory" - Su Ji-Hoon opens the Talisman that has the lost souls of his fallen friends, comrades, loved ones and the victims of World War III to restore life on Earth. The Cherry Blossoms (Sakura Sakura) The Cherry Blossoms (Sakura Sakura) is one of these famous traditional classic music (or gagaku) pieces of Japan; they comprise of mainly koto strings. It's composed by Toshiko Yonekawa for the Popular Koto Melodies Of Japan (Remastered) album. *"Raging Ralphie Tennelli and His Grumbling Stepsister in "The Curse of the Flying Tennellis"" - Dorothy Ann Rourke phones a yakuza named Keiji Maehara (who lives in Tokyo, South Japan, Earth) so she can hire him to kill Ralphie Tennelli for her revenge whilst Carlos Ramon's concerns. The Journey Home The Journey Home is an original song for Ace Combat 5 that had been performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, and is sung as a peace sung for Osea and Yuktobania, just because it's sung by its finest pilots throughout Operation Arcadia ("The Unsung War"). *"As the Fireflies Fly Again" - While Diane Harrington was dying, she imagines that Ms. Frizzle's class are sleeping in formal clothing during a snowstorm. *"The Last Laugh" - Initally sung by the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members, then sung in unison by all Grand Alliance mecha pilots. Occurs towards the beginning of the invasion of Addis Ababa and just right before fighting Abasi Hakim. *"A Field Trip of Dreams" - Ms. Frizzle's class members sleep in Magic School Bus jumpsuits while resting in the Hôpital Européen Georges-Pompidou in Paris, France. This song had been sung quietly by Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Jyoti, Keesha, Ralphie, Tim and Wanda while holding their hands at the same time. The Rain Hurts... Why? The Rain Hurts... Why? 'is a song compsed by Ryo Yonemitsu and sang by Rie Sugimoto based on the song ''The Morning Grow of Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished: Omen as part of the Rie Sugimoto/Krelia soundtrack. * "The Verdict"- Plays in Erica Mendez's radio while trying to calm herself down before Detective Dot is present to announce the briefing. The Stars and Stripes Forever "The Stars and Stripes Forever" is a patriotic American march written and composed by John Philip Sousa, widely considered to be his magnum opus. By a 1987 act of the U.S. Congress, it is the official National March of the United States of America. *"The Last Laugh" - After Carlos, Ralphie, Wanda, Arnold, Dorothy Ann and Keesha say "And the Rah-Rah.... Rrrrrrooooobooooot!!" all together loudly in unison, a montage of cheering crowds from many worlds is seen. Some cheer. Some scream for joy. Some squeal. Some whistled. Some applauded. Some chanted "U-S-A!." all at the same time. The Story of My First Love... '''The Story of My First Love is a song composed by Akimitsu Honma and sung by Rie Sugimoto heavily based on Ys III: Wanderers from Ys' Tearful Twilight soundtrack as part of the Rie Sugimoto/Heal Ring soundtrack * "Cabanos" - Song plays in the Cabaret Grand stage during when Christine Marie Cabanos is looking for James Reid and Nadine Lustre's trails * "The Last Laugh" - JoJo Siwa and Jace Norman are now riding on Saab 35 Drakens during the Fall of Addis Ababa. The Story So Far The Story So Far can be heard in the first chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, "The Story So Far." That's of the same title, and that's also where Sgt. Matthew Baker was narrated the past events on how his squad triumphed in Normandy and would move on to the Netherlands for Operation Market Garden. *"The Story So Far" - Su Ji-Hoon remembers the time when he was in the Asian Crisis, the Storming of the Haunted Estate, the First Beacon War, the USRAC War, the Rubyism Conflict, the Carlitian War, the Resistance-Confederation War and the North African Crisis, including a cursed pistol that he forgot to explain. The Unsung War The Unsung War has been composed by Keiki Kobayashi. Performed by the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra and the ACE COMBAT Chorus Team, it's sung entirely in Latin, foretelling the prophecies and the stories of Razgriz (or the Razgriz Squadron). You can hear it in Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. *"It All Ends Here" - All the immunized grownups bravely take their last stand against the Sickos (infected grownups from Charlie Higson's The Enemy) and the Army of the Republic of Vietnam. Tiến Quân Ca "Tiến Quân Ca" ("Marching Song"), also known as the "Army March" and the "Song of Advancing Soldiers," is the National Anthem of Socialist Republic of Vietnam (SRVN), both written and composed by Văn Cao in 1944. The "Marching Song" was adopted as the national anthem of North Vietnam in 1945, and was adopted as the national anthem of the new unified Socialist Republic of Vietnam in 1976, following the reunification of both North Vietnam and South Vietnam at the end of the Vietnam War. Though it has two verses, the first one is mainly sung. *"At Last" - The people sing this national anthem when Vietnam is reunited again under a Ho Chi Minh Thought-infused communist government. Tiếng Gọi Công Dân "Thanh Niên Hành Khúc" (Saigon: niəŋ hân xúk, Chữ Nôm: 青年行曲, March of the Youths), later known as "Call to the Citizens" (Vietnamese: Tiếng Gọi Công Dân), Chữ Nôm: 㗂噲公民, and before that "March of the Students" (Vietnamese: Sinh Viên Hành Khúc), Chữ Nôm: 生員行曲, was the national anthem of South Vietnam from 1948 to 1975. After the end of the Vietnam War in 1975, the South Vietnamese state was disbanded and thus its national anthem was discontinued. It was replaced with "Giải phóng miền Nam," which was then replaced with "Tiến Quân Ca" when South Vietnam was annexed by North Vietnam. However, the song is still used by Vietnamese expatriates living in the United States, among those in other countries where South Vietnamese refugees consequently resided after the war, as the "Anthem of Free Vietnam." *"Sữa Máu" - Played on loudspeakers before Nguyễn Văn Thiệu gives a speech. Time To Touch the Sky Time To Touch the Sky is a fanmade remix song that's set in tune of Casino Park from Sonic Heroes. Cody James (also known as SpiritOfAHedgehog) sang this song. It's loved by many Sonic the Hedgehog fans, no matter the age, the ethnicity, the gender, etc., just because it's intendedly a tribute to this very series, no matter the dedication. *"Assembling the Team" - The first half of a montage where the fictional characters go onboard the Enterprise that the Buttertoast Alliance is currently using. Transfer Orders Transfer Orders is a OST from Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown that has been played in Mission 9 - Transfer Orders. * "The Flight" '''- Plays when Sophitia Alexandra shows up in Grand Alliance radar systems, flying her F-15C Eagle intercepting Coalition aircraft. * "Adverting the Disaster" - Gipsy Danger (prior to saving Hiroshima and Nagasaki) attempts to save every major city of New Mexico from nuclear weapons. United States Armed Forces Medley The '''United States Armed Forces Medley is a combination of the anthems of the various branches of the United States Military, consisting of the Army, Navy, Coast Guard, Air Force and the Marines. *"Star-Spangled Warthog" - Heard on the radio to pay tribute to the Rah-Rah-Robot's return. Unsung Heroes Unsung Heroes is a OST from Ace Combat 5 that has been played once Razgriz ultimately destroyed the SOLG, which was descended to the coast just far from the Osean capital city of Oured, thus ending the Circum-Pacific War once and for all in its final mission ("The Unsung War"). *"The Victory of a Thousand Fathers" - Survivors triumph the defense of Beleninsk once the Dimmadome Milk Zombies retreat. *"The Omega Clash" - The Battle of Megiddo is finally over. *"The Last Laugh" - In the chapter's final moments, the Rah-Rah-Robot crew take a pose together, saluting while standing on top of the rubble in the Ethiopian capital city of Addis Ababa after the invasion. At the same time, Ji-Hoon narrates a short story about the Rah-Rah-Robot's short history, as it started off only as a giant cheerleading robot, but after a period of slumber, it returned as a great war hero. Towards the end of this song, you can hear Jyoti saying "We won!," Tim saying "We did it!," Ms. Frizzle saying "Salute to the aces of the Star-Spangled Warthog!," the invading soldiers and rebelling civilian milita members changing the names of Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha, and finally, Arnold saying "Can you hear these cheers!? Don't tell me you can't hear 'em!" *"The Scorpion Stings" - The Japan Self-Defense Forces and an alliance of Grand Alliance and Coalition of the Red Star mechas and aircraft succeed their mission to defend Hiroshima and Nagasaki. *"The Final Battle" - After defeating the Ultimate Emperor, whilst Lola Loud's suicide and when the North Korean airshio Dokkaebi is being destroyed in process, all the heroes, including the Kim loyalists, escape with their escape pods, making everyone from many World War III-affected worlds rejoice, aggressive or docile, sapient or non-sapient. We'll Meet Again "We'll Meet Again" is a 1939 British song made famous by singer Vera Lynn with music and lyrics composed and written by Ross Parker and Hughie Charles. The song is one of the most famous of the Second World War era, and resonated with soldiers going off to fight and their families and sweethearts. The song gave its name to the 1943 musical film We'll Meet Again in which Dame Vera Lynn played the lead role. Lynn's recording is featured in the final scene of Stanley Kubrick's 1964 film Dr. Strangelove, and was also used in the closing scenes of the 1986 BBC television serial The Singing Detective. British director John Schlesinger used the song in his 1979 World War II film, Yanks, which is about British citizens and American soldiers during the military buildup in the UK as the Allies prepared for the D-Day Invasion. Category:Real World